Sparks
by miamitravel
Summary: Ashley was planning a romantic night, but things changed...


A/N: I do not own Sheamus or anything affiliated with the WWE. This one-shot is a request for Ashley. Girl I hope you like.

**Sparks….**

Ashley was not one to roam around the house looking lost and confused, but she planned a special night for her and her boyfriend Stephen, better known as "The Celtic Warrior" Sheamus. He was to have gotten in that morning after being away in Europe for two weeks, but he called and said that his flight was delayed but that he was trying to get home to her. What she didn't know was that Stephen was coming home at that very moment.

Stephen was pulling up in the driveway of the house he an Ashley shared together. He called her earlier and told her that his flight was delayed, but he wanted to surprise her. The lights were all out in the house. He took his key out and quietly entered the house. In his hands were two dozen pink and red roses. Stephen heard the shower running and knew that he only had a short amount of time to pull of this surprise of his. Dropping his bags to the floor, he quickly and quietly ran up the stairs, entered their shared bedroom, placed the flowers on the bed, lit some candles and turned on the radio.

Ash was just finishing up in the bathroom. Tears had stung her eyes but she understood that this was part of his job. Stepping out of the bathroom in her boyshorts and a tank top the last thing she was expecting was Stephen. Taking in the room, the flowers on the bed, the music playing softly in the background, tears started to make their way down her cheeks.

"Och lass, tis isn't what aye wanted. Aye wanted to surprise ya." Gently grasping her face in his large hand, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears. Placing a soft kiss against her lips, he felt Ashley trembling under his touch. The softest barest touch had her wanting him. She felt it clear down to her toes. But it was his voice whispering Gaelic in her ear that was her undoing.

Her pussy was wet, her clit vibrating with need. She wanted him hot, hard and as wild as he made her. He was standing there looking so civilized in his clothes, but she took control. Running her fingers down the front of his shirt, she loosened it from the waistband of his slacks and tugged upwards exposing the marbled hardness of his body.

Stephen reached out to grab her wrists to stop Ash from going further, but the determined look in her eye stopped him. This was all for her and he was going to let her hands do the walking. Her tiny hands started on the belt of his slacks, then the button and finally the zipper. The pants loosened and she dragged them down his powerful thighs along with his black boxer briefs. One word was said "Shoes". Stephen toed his shoes off and kicked his feet out of the pants. Ashley's hands ran up his thighs running her nails ever so gently so as not to leave marks.

Her hands came back into contact with his stomach and she gave him a light push backwards towards the bed. Reaching her hands to the hem of her tank top she pulled it up an off, then hooking her fingers in the sides of boyshorts she dragged them down her hips an off her lower body. Stephen licked his lips at the sight of her nude body before him. Reaching a hand out to touch her, Ashley realized what his intention was an took a slight step back and said "No, my way." Hearing Stephen sigh softly, a giggle escaped at the look upon his face. He looked like a child that was told he couldn't have his favorite toy. She being said toy.

Stepping closer to Stephen she gently ran her fingers over his lips and leaned in to give him a kiss. A mind-stealing, toe-curling want to get my hands on you kiss. Stephen leaned further back on the bed desperate to feel her touch. Ashley obliged by trailing hot kisses down his torso. Hearing the low moans coming from deep within, she knew she was pleasing him. Her clit pounded in time to the thundering of her heart. She wanted, no needed to feel his cock deep inside her, even to take the edge off. But that meant giving up her control an she had no desire to. She bypassed his cock to nibble at the inside of his right thigh, dragged the tip of her tongue across his sac and felt him tremble at her touch.

Stephen was slowly losing his control. He wanted, no he needed, her desperately. He wanted to reach out and take her the way he wanted to. Hard, fast and deep. Thrusting into her welcoming body and bringing them both to ecstasy. Just as he was about to say fuck it and reach for her, her mouth was wrapped tightly around his cock, taking him deep and swallowing. He couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips. Fucking heaven. Christ she was going to be his undoing.

Ashley continued for a bit more, sensing that he was losing all control. She took one last suck and swallow before releasing his cock and working her way back up his beautiful body. Settling herself right above his straining length, she reached between their bodies and guided his cock into her. Slowly sitting straight up and taking him one agonizing inch at a time until he was fully seated inside her. His control snapped as did hers. Reaching up to grab her hips, he flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. Ashley instinctively wrapped her legs high on his hips, taking him deeper.

Stephen began a slow thrusting motion. In an out, in an out. Ash's back arching off the bed, taking him deeper each time he thrust back in. Her nails were digging into his back and as hard as she tried to not leave marks, Stephen had eight perfect lines from the small of his back to his shoulders. He thrust harder and harder willing himself to not spill, wanting her to find her release, her pleasure first. Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to hold out a moment longer, he pussy rippled and contracted around him, milking him and dragging his own orgasm front and center. Cum ripped from the slit on his cock, filling her as mini-explosions kept her flying. Ashley stared wide-eyed at the ceiling trying to remember her name.

Stephen felt those mini-explosions around his cock and was reluctant to pull out of her warm, wet sheath. He could literally stay inside her forever, but his weight was too much for her to bear. Her legs felt like jelly and slid down to land on the bed. Stephen flopped to the side, out of breath and completely relaxed. Gathering her close to his body, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips that was full of love for her. They fell asleep with smiles upon their faces, only to wake up later and start all over again.


End file.
